This research proposes to examine the processes involved in the successful adaptation of cognitively intact, community-dwelling octagenerians and centenarians. The major thrust of the proposed research probes the nature of the mental health, coping, adaptational skills, and environmental support that are necessary to survive successfully in the different stages of late adulthood. The research will concentrate on life satisfaction (which is defined by Neugarten as adjustment, competence, morale and happiness) and the adaptational processes (adaptational and coping skills, beliefs, manipulation of the environment, etc.) that can bring life satisfaction. The research is designed to evaluate four hypothetical models within a defined general model of factors contributing to life satisfaction, adaptation, and health of the oldest-old. The first hypothetical model relates a number of adaptational or survival skills that are present in these unique elderly individuals and their influences on mental health and life satisfaction. The second hypothetical model describes the patterns of physical and mental health among cognitively intact 60, 80, and 100 years old and the influence of health on life satisfaction, cognitive skills, and the level of environmental support. The third hypothetical model relates the patterns of activities, time use, and environmental support as indicators of life satisfaction and mental health. The fourth hypothetical model links individual characteristics as predictors of life satisfaction and mental and physical health. According to the power analysis employed to evaluate the most efficient number of subjects needed to evaluate the hypotheses proposed, a total of 262 subjects will be tested in four years. Specific inclusion and exclusion criteria will be used to select community dwelling subjects in their 60's (control), 80's and 100's. Each subject will be tested in four sessions. Information will be gathered to examine family longevity factors, environmental support, individual and adaptational characteristics, physical and mental health, and indices of life satisfaction. Three general levels of data analysis will be performed: 1. an examination of the effects of gender and cohort for each instrument. 2. an evaluation of the efficacy of each hypothesis employing multivariate correlational methods, and 3. a comprehensive model to examine the fit of the general model to the different age samples.